


Do(n't) Make It Back

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Eliot, Beta!dean, Crisco as Lube, First Times, M/M, Set During 7x12 Time After Time, bottom!Dean, top!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: This might be their one chance, so they’re going to take advantage of it





	Do(n't) Make It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Alpha/Beta Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Dean never realized what bedding an Alpha would be like. He had only ever bedded Betas and Omegas before this moment. 

“This moment” being in the late 1940’s, and the Alpha in question was none other than Eliot Ness himself. 

_ Fuck  _ Dean was head over heels for the Alpha, and he could smell whiskey and leather and cigar smoke as Eliot pressed him against the door of the tailor’s upstairs room, his mouth an insistent press on Dean’s, and the Beta whimpered softly. 

“Have you ever taken a knot before, Dean?” Eliot breathed as he rocked his hips almost violently into Dean’s. 

“No, Alpha,” Dean moaned, rocking into Eliot. Damn, the Alpha smelled  _ divine  _ and he couldn’t wait, his mouth salivating at the prospect of popping a different sort of cherry. 

Eliot growled darkly and a shiver ran up Dean’s spine. Oh, he was going to get absolutely  _ wrecked _ by the Alpha, wasn’t he? Little Beta him, getting fucked by an Alpha. And not just  _ any  _ Alpha- an Alpha he has idolized since he was a child. Eliot fucking Ness. This was bigger than if someone had told him he’d end up getting fucked by Christ. This is like if somehow Sam managed to get fucked by HP Lovecraft. Or Samuel Colt. Literally the only person cooler than Eliot Ness that could fuck Dean would be Kurt Vonnegut. 

He was getting sidetracked.  

“Good,” Eliot growled darkly as he bit down on Dean’s jaw, making him whine softly. 

“Lube?” Dean whispered softly as Eliot’s fingers began to deftly undo the many buttons on his body. 

“Umm,” Eliot had to think before growling again. “I’m going to have to grab some.” He kissed Dean roughly. “Will you be good and stay here for me?” 

“Yes,” Dean whispered, clinging to the Alpha. 

“Good,” Eliot snarled. “On the bed. If you’re naked when I come back, I’ll suck you off before I fuck you.” 

Dean bobbled his head eagerly. 

 

It wasn’t strange for the store owner to see Eliot Ness at odd hours of the night. The man didn’t seem to understand the concept of sleep. It also wasn’t uncommon for the man to look like he was just in a fight of some kind. Knowing Eliot, he probably was, or it was some seriously good sex. 

What was unusual was the fact that Eliot one, reeked of sexual prowess, his normally more muted scents in full force. Two, his normal scents were combined with gunpowder and apple pie. 

Third, and the strangest of all, was the fact that Eliot had hefted up a large thing of Crisco onto the counter, as well as some foodstuffs. 

“Doing some cooking, Eliot?” he asked as he rang up Eliot’s items. 

“I guess you could say that,” Eliot said as he reached into his wallet. He seemed grouchy. The store owner opted to not make anymore small talk and gave Eliot his total. 

Eliot paid and left the store in a hurry. The store owner decided that it wasn’t his monkey or his circus and went back to sweeping behind the counter. 

 

Once Eliot was back in the private room with his haul, he locked the door and looked at the naked Beta on the bed, looking seductive as fuck. 

“I’ve got lubrication,” he said, starting to shed his clothes. 

“Mmm, good,” Dean purred and Eliot felt  _ weak. _

He may only get to fuck Dean this once, but he sure as hell was going to make sure that when Dean got back to his time period, he’d reek of Eliot and everyone would know the Alpha who claimed him. Although it was selfish of Eliot to pray that Dean never makes it back to his time period and is here with him forever. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
